marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Storm (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Reed Storm (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Bank | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Orange | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Body is covered with an orange, flexible, rock-like hide; No apparent neck; Only four fingers (including the thumb) on each hand and four toes on each foot. The increase in the volume of his fingers has not decreased his manual dexterity. His skin is apparently susceptible to "drying" or what in a normal human being would be called the loss of skin oil, for his skin can be "chipped" under certain circumstances. Hot Rocks has no outer ear structure. | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Zub; Francisco Herrera | First = Infinity Wars #4 | HistoryText = Benjamin along with his brother Reed were scientists who took a experimental rocket to travel beyond the confines of Earth's gravitational field. As they reached space, they didn't have the proper radioactive shielding so as they passed through a cosmic radiation storm it bombarded their genetic structure altering it down to the cellular level. Crash landing back on Earth, Ben stepped out of the wreckage with his brother and the both of them gained superhuman abilities. Deciding to put their powers to good use, Ben took on the name Hot Rocks and became one half of the Terrific Two. One day Ben came back to their headquarters, the Baxter Bank but realized that the building got sucked into the ground leaving a huge hole in it's place. They decided to traverse to the lower caverns in the Terrificar to investigate. As they touched down, Reed decided that they should go in with stealth so he wrapped his body around Ben and used his powers to make them invisible. They stood still when a huge robotic leg smashed the Terrificar into pieces. All of a sudden huge robots emerged from the cavern led by an individual named the Master Mole. Leading his Sentinoids into battle Reed tried to hold his Ben back but he leaped into the air and punched one of the robots. Ben held off the Sentinoids allowing Reed to enter one of them to figure out how they work. Ben ended up being grabbed by one of the bots by the hands and another one by the feet. He listened to Master Mole threaten him by saying he dared to attack him, the Subterranean Sultan until Reed yelled out Ben to see if he can snatch the staff away from him. He headed towards Master Mole and grabbed the staff from him which allowed the robots to now be under the command of Ben. Ben later joined the many heroes who answered Emma Frost's psychic call to fight Devondra. He jumped right into the battle against the soul eater with both teams the Defenders and Cosmic Avengers | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This character is a warp between the Human Torch and Thing. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Storm Family Category:Flaming Body Category:Flight Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Infinity Warps